


Visage X Spite

by MarrowMeister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Humor, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Symbiotes - Freeform, Terato, Teratophelia, Violence, Xeno, Xenophilia, goo, spiderman - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowMeister/pseuds/MarrowMeister
Summary: This is a non-canon smut piece between Spite and Visage that Spite's creator requested.





	Visage X Spite

Spite clung to the side of the glass window; the winds were stronger at such a height. Certainly not strong enough to blow the alien creature off of the surface but certainly enough to ensure that he needed to maintain a decent amount of concentration. The glass surface of the building had not been cleaned in some time, Spite pulled a hand and looked intently into it. His immaculate white and red skin was now partially stained with a dusty brownish-grey that had been accumulating on the exterior of the building.

[Don’t they normally clean these fucking things? Like with those wacky window washer guys and all that nonsense?] The alien’s thoughts penetrated directly into his host’s mind. The voice was almost describable as shrill, with a peculiar accent that teetered somewhere between English and how an American would likely mimic an English accent after watching too much television. The human host beneath the sentient symbiotic goo thought for a moment, firing back with what he perceived to be a logical statement.

“Either they clean the windows and they get dirty real quick after that, or they just don’t really do that around here.” Max’s English was nearly immaculate, slathered with a smooth German accent that complimented every word in a manner no different to the classic combination of peanut butter and chocolate, or coffee and chocolate, or wine and choco-. [Somebody’s hungryyy] Spite mocked his host’s thoughts in a singsong voice. The petite creature rotated, facing the glass wall of the building and began to climb around the side of the structure. The lights were dim within, either nobody was working at such a late hour or the custodial service was completely out of sight and taking advantage of the lack of managerial supervision. Spite gazed outward into the skyline, the dozens of magnificent buildings and their lights significantly higher than almost anything in Berlin.

“We are very far from home…” Max mumbled through the alien mouth that covered his own. “Oh cheer up Maxi Boy! You know we’re just here till we find that other Klyntar fucker!” the scratchy speech exiting through the same mouth that Max’s human voice just had. Two minds in one body, the alien symbiote known as Spite joined with the Human known as Max. It wasn’t quite clear who exactly was in control as they danced in the air, soaring from building to building. “Miami is so much warmer then Germany-“ the humid and hot air a oddly unexpected considering the winter season. “Spite, how much longer do we have to stay out here?” the audibly exhausted human asked. “I just want to go home,”

[Oh shush Maxi. You know you love it when we’re out here. And besides… You may be tired now but you’ll be Begging for me by the end of the night.] The creature smirked to themselves as the skintight second skin contracted at Max’s groin. Spite’s palms adhered to the natural stone of the multistoried building they held on to. Max whined with a start, not expecting the sudden sexual advance at all. He hadn’t had a single orgasm since their arrival in the United States and it showed. He got antsy and fidgety, almost as if there was some sort of withdrawal. Max viewed himself as a very sexual person, reveling in the endorphin rush that came with every orgasm. Even before bonding with his other he had taken every chance he could get to rub one out. It was quite telling that the very first thing Spite did when he bonded with Max and accessed his mind was force himself on to his host. The sex was consensual of course, Max loved to cry wolf; The thrill made him hard, knowing how powerful his other was. The very thought that an alien organism that lived throughout his body had full control over every muscle in his body, could make him do anything he pleased. Max felt his erection throb against the goo that contained him. [oh Maxi. Maxi, Maxi, Maxi, whatever am I going to do with you.] he teased his lover constantly. It was part of their game, a sick and twisted sexual game that they played with no end in sight. Spite maneuvered himself all over the body he covered, strategically tightening around erogenous locations throughout his host’s body. [Can’t even make it back to the hotel now can you, you sick horny boy. Hm, how long has it been since you’ve even worn clothes? A month? SIX?] he prodded as Max whined, now unable to even hide his full-blown erection.

From any outside perspective, Spite appeared as if he was nothing more than a very peculiar holiday theme painted gargoyle of some sort. Clinging to the stone building and unmoving, the human and alien hybrid was quite active beneath the surface. [I know how much you want to say no… how much you want to say **yes**] Spite taunted once more as the skintight suit he was made up of condensed and twitched all over his host. The very texture teetering somewhere between an organic latex and human skin. Max jerked his hips forward, nearly losing balance on his perch yet not making a single sound besides the strong exhale of air from his nostrils. [Careful their Maxi, wouldn’t want to fall all that way. It’s dangerous,] the alien never ceased his torment. “Ssu- Spite” Max breathed heavily. Spite responded to the plead by grasping his host’s shaft tightly. [Wouldn’t it be a shame-] Spite teased along Max’s shaft, the equivalent of a fingertip just sliding down the middle just barely touching. The alien’s tongue slid from their open mouth as drool began to collect beside them on the building’s perch. The occasional car horn in the distance but otherwise silence in the downtown commercial district. Max’s physical form wormed with the electric touch of his partner, yet they remained the menacing and alert alien creature to anyone who could have looked upon them. It was impossible to know the pleasure that occurred beneath the shell.

“Spiteee” Max pleaded as his penis twitched. “I can’t-“ he sighed heavily “I can’t move.” Max cried wanting nothing more than to lay on his rear and bring a hand to his shaft. [Oh I am quite aware honeybunch. Wouldn’t want anyone to think we’re doing anything illicit out here. Public Indecency?! Not in this city!] Spite joked as the crotch of Max’s symbiotic suit began to pulse. [I’m just going to take care of everything from here] the words send chills up Max’s spine.

Spite wasn’t like Max. He wasn’t a single microorganism with two eyes and one body. He was a bundle of living cells, a single consciousness spread over a malleable body. Any part of him could reform into anything he wanted and he _used_ that in dozens of different ways. Spite clung to every inch of Max’s body, functioning as a second skin but also protecting the boy when the need arose. Yet at this very moment he was nothing more than a full body sexual adventure. Spite was not inherently a sexual organism by himself, but bonding with a human met they shared feelings. He was connected to every nerve that fired throughout the human’s body and from the moment they joined and experienced his first orgasm he had felt an addiction growing. A craving for that sweet sexual pleasure that only his host’s release could give him.

Spite slowly pulsed along Max’s shaft, the manner no different than that of a hand pleasuring a very patient partner. Max groaned beneath his second face, their body unmoving but their eye lenses squinting in unadulterated pleasure. Spite pressed himself against the base of Max’s penis, a slick wet lubrication oozing within as he massaged the organ. [I must say, you’re usually much more durable when it comes to this kind of thing] their tongue drooped from the side of their open mouth, stretching until it made contact with the stone of the building they grasped. Max’s body locked into the forward crouch, maintaining their gargoyle like camouflage. The tongue like appendage was no longer under Max’s control, Spite had taken the reigns, trapping the human beneath in a prison of sexual stimulation. [I know how much you want to handle this all yourself, but I’m taking the lead on this one Maxi boy.] Spite brought the absurdly long purple tongue to the crotch of their joined body and drooled between their legs. Spite continued the bizarre handjob like situation he had placed his host in to, violently tightening around his entire groin until their crotch had visibly changed from the smooth appearance it once was to the unmistakable penis beneath. Spite withdrew himself from Max ever so slightly, exposing his tip to the hot Miami air. Spite brought the ever so excited tongue to the throbbing dick and skimmed just along the very head of Max’s Penis. Max nearly cried, the denial of such an experience always feeling just out of reach. As if Spite himself was preventing the orgasm, keeping the sex going for as long as he could. Max felt himself itching to break down, wanting nothing more than to cry for Spite to let go, to let him just fall to the ground and pump himself with his bare hands until he exploded in pleasure. Max craved release, the sensations he felt a nightmare whirlwind of fear that he may never finish. He knew of course that he would reach the finish line, but it felt as distant as the next galaxy over.

Spite wrapped their tongue over the head of Max’s penis, coiling all the way down to the base and slathering it in saliva. Max couldn’t help but whimper, his heartbeat racing all the way down his shaft more than a hundred times a minute. Spite slid the tongue up and down his human’s shaft as the symbiotic goo receded, leaving nothing but the exposed skin beneath. [Getting close aren’t you Maxi] the alien couldn’t help but tease as he was the only thing preventing his other from exploding all over the side of the rooftop. Spite retracted his tongue and clutched Max’s Balls tightly wrapping around them in a wet makeshift cock ring. [Ah hell, Guess it’s about that time] Spite squeezed his tongue like a vice grip around Max’s balls until he winced somewhere between immense pleasure and pain. Max felt a metaphorical roadblock release in his groin. Every muscle in his penis flexed and contracted in waves, sending shivers across his entire body as he groaned and nearly cried. The orgasm was no explosive but cathartic, a much needed experience after so long without one. He felt every ounce of semen leave his body, spraying what felt like liters but was more accurately only milliliters over the edge of the building and on to the street below. [Bombs away!] Spite joked inside of Max’s head who was too busy reveling in the exhaustion the experience had left him in. Spite held Max’s body in the same pose they had been during the entire experience as the host beneath craved nothing more than to collapse onto his back and sleep. A breeze swept by, reminding Max of his oh so indecent exposure to the world just as his second skin reformed into the smooth patch between his legs. Spite released his iron grip from his host, allowing all of the pent-up movement Max held to finally release.

Max dropped to his knees and then on to his rear, gasping for air as he recovered from the entire ordeal. “I really-“ he breathed heavily “I really needed that” Max said as he flopped onto his back completely. [Now that we’ve done _that_] Spite tugged on Max’s flaccid dick as he whimpered from the overstimulation of his now incredibly sensitive penis. [Perhaps you can focus on the task at hand?]

Spite was an inherently playful organism, yet when he chose to focus himself on something that mattered there was almost nothing that could get in his way. [I’ll just help you out a little] he said, stimulating his host’s adrenal glands on a cellular level until the body he inhabited recovered from its fatigue at an unnatural rate. Max sat straight up within seconds, his eyes wide and alert beneath the alien lenses he perceived his surrounding through. “Ready and reporting for duty!” Max blurted in an awkward half-yell, now fully controlling his body once more. He pulled himself into a full stand and pushed his back inward with both hands, cracking it audibly before walking to the corner he had been locked at a perch. The air was still humid and warm, but the immediate area stank of the built-up spunk he had just released all over the public property. [Look at you Maxi boy, marking your territory you dirty fuck] Max couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, angry even after being used like such a tool; But he **loved** it. Max reveled in being such a toy, something to be used and thrown away… at least sometimes. Max brought his neck to each side and popped it, attempting to reach some level of comfort after being held in such a confining position. He leaned just over the edge of the rooftop to ensure his semen had not spread itself over some poor soul’s head. The street below was clear, littered with the occasional piece of trash, and a few paper wristbands that were likely from some sort of club or bar. [Time to work Maxi] Spite pushed him with a bit of encouragement. They were equals, even if Spite didn’t always treat Max like one. He loved Max, and they loved eachother. It was a deep and mutual love, greater than anything humans could reach with one another. They were bonded, both figuratively and literally. Although Max and Spite had agreed to not further their bond to a permanent degree, neither wishing to form a codependence on one another, they both viewed each other as two halves of a whole.

Max backed from the rooftop edge to just about the center of the rooftop, He brought himself into a runner’s crouch. With a momentous push the stone cracked beneath his feet and they broke into a full sprint. Their body launched into the air with a glorious and experienced jump, nearly as graceful as a dancer. The wind howled at the speed they flew, their smooth and aerodynamic body fighting gravity and wind resistance as best it could. Max felt the moment their upward momentum was finally defeated by the natural force of gravity, his stomach forcing its way into his throat for a now familiar and welcome thrill. When they had first bonded Max was terrified of such movements but after all this time, he knew that Spite would protect him from anything, they were each other’s world. The ground came up quickly and they contacted the asphalt with a thud, tucking into a roll to preserve momentum and avoid unnecessary distribution of the kinetic energy unto Max or Spite’s bodies. Max continued his run at ground level, their speed equal to that of a relatively fast moving car. They zoomed past several homeless people, all of which were too oblivious to notice the alien creature that they had just encountered. “Where the fuck _are_ you” Max mumbled under his breath, the words filled with mild frustration and even a little bit of concern. “I mean, what even is this guy’s deal? Like, he’s got to be a symbiote. There’s no way a human can do that kind of shit right babe?” the term of endearment was not one Max used regularly but he was interested in trying something new. His mind flashed to the many internet articles he had been stalking for the months prior to their trip.

Max had Spent every second he had available that had not been devoted to school following a bizarre trail of internet articles that had been centered around a serial killer of some sort in southern Florida. It started with nothing more than a shredded human body being found in a downtown trashcan, but soon thereafter escalated into a series of horrifying bloody messes. It had been going on for quite a while before Max finally caught wind of the situation, such grisly news not being particularly relevant in his part of the world. However, there were certain… markers. Certain _signs_ that Max had been able to pick up on after just reading the first couple of reports. He had not exactly made the connection entirely by himself, his other, Spite had suggested a possible and frightening option.

“Perhaps it’s another symbiote, I’m not the only one from Klyntar that’s taken up residency on your blue little marble.” The conversation from all that time ago sat in the back of Max’s brain, throbbing like some sort of reminder of how bad things can truly be. Max eventually decided that there was no chance of the threat being stopped if it was in fact a member of the Klyntar race bonded with a particularly threatening human. As it was, Max had to constantly hold Spite back from taking some things too far. They occasionally fought crime together, patrolling the German streets in hopes of finding some sort of sparring practice to toy with. After all, Max had needs but so did Spite. They turned the corner, crossing through every alley they could find, inhaling the air deeply in hopes of catching the oh so familiar scent of freshly spilled blood. Max hurdled himself over another passerby in the streets, their speed and agility so incredible and imperceptible to the human eye that they likely appeared as nothing more than a red and white blur. Max could feel his heart pumping to keep up with the athletic demands of his human body. Their bond and Spite’s biological benefits only able to take him so far. He knew that if they had chosen to bond further then they would likely be able to achieve much greater feats of strength, however at the cost of their own individuality. Max forbade himself from making such a permanent decision any time soon, preferring to see Spite as his partner rather than a part of himself in the most literal of senses. [you know, if this guy is fully bonded with his symbiote… and you plan on fighting him. I uh-] Spite trailed off in uncertainty. “You actually, sound scared…” Max felt a pang of dread build up and spread throughout his body. Neither of them were the most physically imposing but even the strongest of humans stood no chance against the weakest of symbiotes. Max’s mind could help but trail off at the thought that they hadn’t actually panned this whole situation too well. What was he going to do if he really did encounter some sort of horrifying insanity ridden symbiote human hybrid with a lust for blood. The uncertainty continued to ooze throughout his body for another few moments before he felt it recede and a rather artificial boost of confidence take its place. “thanks.” He whispered to Spite, knowing full well his other had played around with his body chemistry a little.

Max turned the next corner to yet another nearly abandoned street. “I can’t tell if this part of Miami is always like this or if people just stay out of downtown now.” Max’s curiosity settled as he slowed his approach to a nearby storm drain just at the side of the road. His nose perked up, the alien skin surrounding it enhancing nearly every one of his senses to a superhuman degree and allowing almost any amount of information to be received and processed at an inhuman level. Human blood was a peculiar and unique smell, there was no comparison to almost anything in the artificial and processed world of human food. The pair stopped in unison. Although Spite generally deferred control of their body to Max in most situations that didn’t require his immediate intervention, they did occasionally work in unison. A constant reminder that their minds, although separate, still inhabited one body. Max inhaled deeply, breathing in as much as he could until his lungs reached an uncomfortable capacity. The smell of human blood tainted the air, it was thick and unmistakable. [Either something rough happened here recently or somebody has got some **weird** fucking perfume.] Spite made levity of the situation, pondering the danger of the situation. Max looked down at the black asphalt, glistening with a minor reflection. He lifted his right leg, looking down at the padding of his foot and the two alien toes at the end. The formally opaque white goo was stained with a brownish red. A portion of blood that had begun to oxidize but had not quite yet reached that point. Max felt his stomach drop in immediate fear, the human part beneath the alien exterior keenly aware of its own mortality and the unnatural horror of seeing a very crucial body fluid splattered all over the open ground. Max silently brought himself lower, not quite crouching but more squatting, a neutral position that would allow for easy transition to movement in nearly any direction. He scanned the darkness, his alien lenses acting as second eyes and penetrating the night. There was nothing in sight but that did not mean safety by any means. The attacker could be nearby, if it was in fact a symbiote they could easily have been camouflaging themselves.

Spite felt Max’s heart beating quickly beneath his shell, opting out of slowing it on the off chance he would need the extra milliseconds of reaction time. He was out of practice, not having fought anything of real challenge since prior to bonding with Max. He was never really meant for combat and he knew it, Max knew it too. Spite had always been a talker, more of a recon and observation sort of member of the squad. He felt himself intrigued by the scent in the air, Max always tried to avoid letting him eat anyone or do anything too violent. Clearly whoever this host was had little to no problem letting the beast out of the cage. Who could it be? Someone he knew personally? A wild and insane symbiote riding a poor volatile human into oblivion? The questions continued to mount in his mind as Max scanned for threats.

A ‘pop’ echoed nearby, not too loud overall. As if someone had been popping their joints or cracking their knuckles. Max figured it could have been his own body unintentionally but his ears disagreed, informing him that the sound was coming from nearby and not within. Another ‘pop’ echoed, this one quickly followed by another series of cracks, clearly that of a human body. Whether it was intentional or a predatory finishing the remains of its meal was yet to be known. Max’s eyes passed over the nearby storm drain where the remaining blood had been washed away as his body was hijacked by Spite who forced him to hop away. The distance they cleared being just a meter or so, but far enough so they could see within the dark pit.

A pale white hand, similar in color to Spite’s own body yet somehow more haunting in appearance, stretched out from the hole. Each fingertip transitioning from such a ghostly white into a black darker than the asphalt it grasped. The entire hand was disproportionate to the little bit of arm that Max could see, not comically large by any means but sprawled out enough that it could easily encompass his entire torso if it wished. A second hand, reflecting a twisted mirror image of the first slid out from the opposing side of the storm drain, this one primarily black in appearance with each fingertip shifting to the sickly white. Max couldn’t move in his fear, knowing that if the need arose Spite could force an escape out of the pair. “Maybe he’s friendly?” Max whimpered in faux hope to his other. The hands clawed dramatically along the city road, tearing into the tarmac with seemingly no effort as more and more of each arm came into view. Max watched as each elbow finally appeared and continued until about halfway up the creature’s upper arm. The monster within the storm drain exuded a haunting clicking noise reminiscent of an alien creature in a film that Max just couldn’t quite place. The clicking devolved into a more guttural tone as the head finally pulled itself into view. The symbiote creature’s entire upper body now sat halfway out of the hole, a clean line dividing one half from the other. Each side a warped mirror of the other, symmetrical in its asymmetry. One side nearly entirely a clean white save for the occasional stream of an organic and living series of black veins that shifted constantly; while the other a dark reflection in the same manner, its colors flipped in their entirety. Max took note that there was no visible mouth, simply one large black eye lens and one large white eye lens.

“Well that’s fucking _terrifying_” Spite shot out through their mouth, his unforgettable voice filling the air and killing the silence. The noir creature’s head whipped itself towards its intruders, registering their lingering presence in one swift movement. “Oh I think we should go, maybe we should go” Max and Spite both spoke, their voice shifting between the German’s significantly human voice and the alien’s shrill scratchy speech. Max turned around and attempted to begin running, his legs tensed and ready to exert nearly all of the force they could muster. Before either of them could truly react, a massive hand swept around their ankle and pulled with an unrelenting tug. Their peppermint patterned body crashed to the bloodstained ground of the city as any bit of oxygen Max held was pushed from his lungs and right out his mouth with a painful cough. The creature clicked louder just as it had before, now pulling Max and Spite’s comparatively tiny body into the black oblivion beneath the storm drain. Spite felt his natural self preservation take over, forcing any semblance of control his host had to the side and grasping the figurative wheel with force. “Oh no I’m not dying like this, not to some horror movie monster reject!” Spite’s scratchy voice sounding much higher in pitch than it typically did. Spite flailed their body wildly as the absurdly long arm that held them continued its unrelenting pull. They opened their palm wide and forced the rather smooth tips of their fingers to elongate and sharpen to aggressive points. Within seconds Spite had anchored their body to the ground in the only manner he could think of on such short notice. He turned their head to catch the best glimpse of their attacker they could, just as the iron grasp around their entire leg began to loosen. Max shook with fear beneath his secure gooey exterior. Spite could feel the incredibly human sensation of mortality through his host, the very idea of death permeating into his mind like ink released in water. The chittering behind them had stopped suddenly, Spite refused to remove the hands he had anchored into the blacktop out of fear that he would easily be sucked into the abyss where their predator watched. Spite looked deeply into the nothingness of the storm drain. The seconds passed slowly at first, one after another. [M-maybe he gave up?] Spite thought out loud with faux hope. “He’s a predator. He didn’t give up.” Max spoke as if he knew, as if there was not a doubt in his mind.

As if to respond to such a challenge, the massive hands and arms faded into the moonlight from the pit they had receded in to just moments prior. The movements were more purposeful now, more forceful. The hands clawed at the ground for a moment, leaving long markings where that quickly filled with the nearby blood that had been smeared across the tar. In some sort of darkly mirrored version of the same actions Spite had taken, the already long and pointed fingertips of the villainous creature visibly sharpened and anchored themselves into the ground no less than a meter away from Spite’s own body. The muscles of the thin appendage contracted and began to pull the body of the creature out for anyone to see. Its smooth head and binary eyes locked on to Spite with a point. Neither of them had pupils but it was clear they had locked sight. Spite scrambled his legs at the ground, forcing himself into a standing position as he retracted the claws of his hands back to their original form. The black and white terror continued pulling itself from the hole, its nearly endless body almost three meters in height. Its feet were the last thing to come in to view and it was at this point that Max and Spite realized the magnitude of the danger in front of them. [Holy shit this guy is going to kill us.] “That does not inspire confidence.” Max shot back to his other as they both stared deeply towards the threat, neither of them quite able to concoct a reasonable plan. It was clear that the size along of such a symbiote would make escape highly unlikely. “D- Do we fight it?” Max asked out of uncertainty yet had decided he was fully prepared to do so.

The creature responded to the inquiry with a head tilt, almost curious in appearance yet still veritably _oozing_ raw unadulterated terror to those who looked upon its **Visage**. Spite crouched, just barely bending his knees but bringing a certain mobility to his physicality. He knew that he would never win in a fair fight and had to find some other way to at least survive. The creature’s jaw moved from left to right, Spite had taken note of its silence and assumed that either the human beneath was unable to fight back against the alien’s influence or was completely complicit in the horror it inflicted. Spite felt himself taken off guard by the sudden squelching of meat, he watched intently as where the creature’s mouth should have been began to tear open. The symbiotic flesh frayed into strings at first, before ultimately severing completely into a gaping maw of alternating black and white needle like teeth that sat in neat rows with one another. The creature did not have lips, but the flesh dangled hideously over the newly formed mouth. Two slender tongues slipped out from within the mouth of the creature, both dripping with greyish saliva. It slurped loudly and cracked its neck to each side.

“What do we have here? A midnight _snack_.” The words were harsh, raspy even. Spite refused to look away but he could have sworn that each word sounded as if it was being spoken directly into his ears. They circled each other slowly, for every step one took the other repeated.

“I don’t want to hurt you… well okay that’s not entirely true I kind of want to hurt you after seeing this whole nightmare fuel thing you’ve got going.” Spite motioned up and down, masking his distress with humor as he had learned to do so well over the years. Max chose to stay silent during the verbal sparring session, he knew he just didn’t quite have the wit to match his lover’s. “Just tell me this you silent film reject. **Should** I want to hurt you?” he playfully asked. “At least tell me what to call you. Cause Tall dark and somewhat handsome just doesn’t roll off the tongue”

The towering figure leaned forward, his massive height almost double Spite’s own. “We. Are. **_Visage_**.” The very name oozing into the air with toxicity. They brought a hand through the air, palm open and fingers out. The strength they had displayed showed that it would be more than enough to pierce through the exoskeleton that Spite inherently used to protect Max. Spite leaped back, missing the talons by mere millimeters. His response was quick… instantaneous even. Just as fast as Spite had retreated, he tucked into a forward roll and closed the distance between the two. His hands grasped the monster’s legs with force as he began to scuttle up the base of the human and alien hybrid with ease. “You Insect! You Nuisance!” Visage yelled as he swatted around his body. Spite snickered loudly, mocking the turn of events and admiring even his own agility.

“ooh! You smell lovely! Now that I’m up close and personal.” Spite continued teasing, every statement he uttered holding a grain of truth. “I could just eat you up” he joked, having moved just past the creature’s thighs and grasping his torso tightly. His maneuvers were quick and erratic, there was no pattern to such speed. The only goal he held in his mind was not to get caught, not to allow such a threat to lay their hands upon him. Visage continued smacking and flailing awkwardly, his massive size now an unwieldy liability rather than the force to be reckoned with it first appeared as. Spite’s purple tongue slipped from his mouth and made contact with the creature’s body, covering every inch he scurried over in a hideous trail of sticky spittle. “you taste BETTER than I thought you would!” Max couldn’t help but agree. There was a peculiar yet welcoming flavor to the symbiotic skin. They had never considered the possibility that there would be flavor to another Klyntar. “I would just _love _to get passed your meanie mean crust and see the absolute snack inside.” The words filled Visage with frustration, they had never been bested before. Never been ridiculed to such an extent. They created fear, they aspired to induce fear in all they encountered; and now, now some meaningless joke of a Klyntar had managed to best them.

Visage had enough, their determination clear and resolve now uncompromisable. They felt the ooze across every inch of their skin, the saliva, the tongue that tasted them just as they did to their victims. It was enough. Visage was two separate entities in theory, yes; however, their bond was insurmountable. It was a fact. They were of two minds, but one body. Spite cried out in surprise as he felt himself suddenly unable to move for just a brief second. The very surface he crawled upon had betrayed him, grasping his extremities with a force no different to how they clung to the sleek glass windows of a skyscraper. Spite felt the large hand enclose his torso, clutching around his entire ribcage in a tight grip. He coughed, having had a bit of oxygen squeezed from his lungs. “Now It’s OUR turn” the threat piercing through the entirety of any confidence Spite had accumulated the past few minutes. Visage opened their mouth, the symbiotic flesh continuing to re-tear and reform every second as if it wanted nothing more than to cover every inch of the host below it could. Spite felt a warm and humid breath upon his body, a thick and iron filled scent permeating the air. Spite could feel Max silently accepting their defeat within, accepting death. There were no tears, only clarity. Spite stopped writhing, his body simply growing limp with his downfall. Visage watched as their prey finally seceded any willpower they had left, a sight they had witnessed many times over. The moment victory is finally achieved. They lingered for a moment, Spite’s entire body in the palm of their massive hand just dangling over the crushing forces of their mouth. It was clear they had won, there was no point to the conquest any longer.

Both tongues slipped out of Visage’s open mouth and slathered Spite’s head with what felt like liters of grey saliva. “Tastes like… chicken. You are exceptionally-“ they paused as if searching for the right descriptor. “salty.” They settled on. It wasn’t quite accurate but was as close as they could think of immediately. Spite coughed at first, before transitioning into a chuckle and then a full-blown laugh. The cackle was wild and almost concerning even. “What? What is it little one?” Visage asked as they released the iron grip on their prey, lowering them to the ground until Spite stood on his own two feet. He had nearly doubled over in laughter, clutching his belly and screeching with raw laughter at full volume.

“THAT’S!-“ Spite continued his profound laughter as even Max joined in, knowing full well what he was referring to. “THAT’S **SEMEN** YOU BAFOON!” Spite dropped to his knees, tears trailing out of Max’s eyes just below Spite’s lenses. “THAT’S SEMEN!” the pair screamed and hooted. Visage smacked his tongues along his cheeks, searching for more of the flavor in hope of clarity. “You just tasted some good ‘ol Maxi boy seasoning” Spite mimed himself jacking off, figuratively spraying Visage with his seed. Visage tasted the remaining pocket of flavor within their cheeks, now recognizing said flavor and putting the puzzle pieces together. The lanky giant made a gagging sound, spitting to the ground.

“That is absolutely repulsive, and now we want nothing more than to physically remove every one of our taste buds and burn them to a crisp.” Visage’s monotone voice was tainted with an even mix of humor at the absurdity of the situation and straight up discomfort at the idea that they just unwillingly consumed the semen of another person. The body language of the two alien and human hybrids had completely relaxed, Spite now infinitely more comfortable than he had been before and Visage generally unphased by the candy-cane menace. Spite continued laughing at the thought of Visage unintentionally realizing that the musky, salty flavor sprinkled across Max’s second skin was the remnants of their many sexual activities. Spite’s mind quickly travelled to more adventurous thoughts towards his previous attacker. After all, they did smell quite nice… and Visage was quite a tall drink of water… and-

“Spite!” Max called out as he felt his other’s mind travelling. “What is it Maxi boy, I can’t help ittt” the alien’s voice lingered as he mockingly bucked Max’s hips. “I just wanna ride that roller coaster a little” Spite licked his lips with a slurp and ran his hands down his chest in excitement. “He was just trying to kill us like ten seconds ago holy shit!” Max shot back to his partner, still not having regained control to his own body. It was clear that his libido had other plans, reacting to Spite’s electric touches and all the things that he wanted to do. Max felt his groin tighten against the second skin of his partner who massaged the slowly forming erection in response. “oh cmon Maxi you know you want to try”

Visage watched as the pair in front of them clearly talked amongst each other, deciding their next course of action. Visage contemplated what their own plan was, they could easily escape into the storm drain just as they had before. There was no real danger. Or… They could remain and see how the situation was going to play out. Visage and their host juggled the possibilities, oblivious now to the impish creature in front of them. Spite on the other hand, commented to Max one last time something that Visage didn’t quite catch and registered their lightning fast movement seconds after they had disappeared from just a meter away. The first thing Visage felt was a sudden burst of force against their chest. Although they towered over the majority of living beings, and regularly planted their claws to the surface upon which they stood for an increased balance, the sudden surprise in combination with the lack of any formal defense had completely destroyed any chance they had of reacting properly. Visage collapsed to the ground, their knees buckling in reflex to prevent as much damage as possible. Spite thoroughly clung to the creatures chest, his own body only about as large as Visage’s torso when scrunched up as it was. Visage felt their rear connect to the asphalt with a thud, there was no real pain but the situation still stunned them. Spite had spoken with the oh so annoying superiority Visage had come to know in such a short time. Something about climbing a tree or finding honey or something. Visage actively chose to tune out some of the more annoying comments of the peppermint pinhead. There was a true moment of confusion as Visage registered that their entire body was on the ground and Spite was planted upon their chest, running a hand along Visage’s crotch.

Spite teased the groin of the giant monster in front of him. He had oodles of experience with Max but almost none with another living being, yet this did not stop him from thoroughly attempting to take advantage of the treat below him. Spite slid a finger down Visage’s crotch, who squirmed uncomfortably at the sensation but did not instantly throw the alien off. “ooh, guess you’re a little curious too.” Spite playfully mocked as he took note of Visage’s resting arms. Spite could feel Max beneath him who had completely relinquished any sense of control just as he had earlier, for nearly the opposite reason. Spite felt his other’s erection within, the urge to grind his own hips against the black and white creature nearly overwhelming. Visage could even feel their own host’s natural biological response to the positive stimulation. Damien squirmed beneath his other’s second skin. He was generally not a sexual being, even teetering on considering that he may not be capable of sexual attraction… to other humans. There was something turning him on about the sight of one so similar to himself. Another alien creature, a monster. Visage tightened around their other’s groin, matching Spite’s own body. Both alien hybrids now unashamedly interested in what the other wished to do. Visage allowed themselves to continue laying below Spite, interested in seeing who would truly make the first move. Naturally Spite took the fact that Visage had not instantly destroyed his corporeal form to mean that they were willing to play along.

Spite rubbed his hand across Visage’s crotch once more, but this time with a bit more purpose. The alien had allowed their cock to form, an extension of the human beneath. Spite could feel himself drooling, incredibly excited and anxious to jump right into the action. “oh hoh hohh, you’re a big boy aren’t you?” he said with intrigue, grasping the cock with his entire hand, yet not even managing to cover the entirety. Spite slowly brought his hand up and down, sitting on Visage’s chest at an awkward angle. “I really don’t think I have the patience to take this too slowly” Spite exhaled quietly, sharing the thoughts with Max. Spite felt himself drool all over himself, slowly turning until he straddled Visage completely. He brought his mouth to the tip of the extraterrestrial penis and wrapped his tongue around it. The long purple extremity coiled at the base and slathered it thoroughly with a pleasant slick ooze. He couldn’t help but hear Visage almost whimper behind him, the once menacing creature reduced to nothing more than a subservient recipient of such a lewd act. Spite brought his entire mouth around the cock and slurped every ounce of drool from the skin, not needing to worry about the inherently sharp teeth like projections that served as lips. “Symbiote on symbiote sex? What will they think of next” spite gurgled through his own actions. Visage flexed their hands into fists, the stimulation more than they had received in a very long time. They panted, their own tongues itching to explore the victim in front of them. Spite was small in comparison, but he was just as susceptible to any sort of positive sexual stimulation. Visage slipped their tongues out of their mouth, both increasing in length from their resting position until they teased just behind Spite’s inner thighs. “OOOH” Spite hollered in excitement as his own cock throbbed, the slightest amount of precum oozing from his tip. Visage danced both tongues between Spite’s inner thighs until they found themselves rising from between his straddled legs and wrapping around his own cock. Visage’s black tongue found itself cradling Spite’s balls before wrapping tightly around the base and forming a makeshift cock ring. The other, opaque white tongue coiled in the exact same manner as Spite’s did around Visage’s own penis. They both moaned, one slightly before the other but nearly in unison. Visage could already feel themselves close to orgasm, it had been a very long time and Damien’s other recognized this. They followed Spite’s lead and prevented the host from achieving release until they truly wished to.

Visage thrust their hips forward, the nearly unintentional muscle contraction a response to such pleasure. “Getting excited aren’t ya?” Spite joked but could easily feel himself and Max eager to blow. Visage’s host felt the artificial block his other had placed, he felt himself eager to take advantage of it. “You know, for such a big bad scary fucker. You’re quite the sub” Spite laughed loudly before popping the cock back into his mouth.

Visage felt a primal frustration within, the idea of being mocked by such a meaningless foe in any capacity was insulting. They squeezed their tongue around Spite’s cock until he cried out. Spite pulled himself off of Visage’s cock and whimpered as his own pleaded for release. The pain was exquisite but terrifying as both Max and Spite felt the minute amount of control they had accumulated suddenly disappear. Visage retracted both of their tongues and sat upright, their entire torso towering over Spite’s body as they got pushed onto Visage’s lap. “Let’s play this game our way” the threat oozed out from their mouth towards the powerless rascal. Visage grasped Spite’s entire torso with nothing more than their hand, countering their current position and placing Spite flat on the ground. Spite felt fear at the inevitable yet natural conclusion to playing with fire. Visage held Spite forcefully to the ground with their entire palm, each finger nearly as long as a leg. Visage brought their other hand to Spite’s throat and just barely pressed it against his neck. “You are nothing, you are nothing to us. We could destroy you any way we wanted without so much as a second thought. You’ve brought this upon yourself.” Spite felt the threat in his bones. He knew he wasn’t in mortal danger and did not fear for his life, but something within him still wished he hadn’t poked the bear. Visage pressed the thumb of the hand they held Spite down with to the tip of his penis, massaging the tip lightly as Spite squirmed. Spite moaned and Max moaned within, both feeling every second of the sexual adventure. Visage breathed heavily, their own cock excited for what would come next. They leaned inward, pressing their face to Spite’s neck and inhaling deeply. The flesh beneath excited them, they wished to make it their own. Visage snarled and grunted, bringing their massive jaws down across Spite’s neck as he screamed in response. The symbiotic skin stood little to no chance, Spite was too distracted to effectively protect Max. The familiar and human taste of blood filled Visage’s mouth and excited them thoroughly. Generally their cannibalistic actions had no sexual motivation behind them at all… this was an exception. Visage slathered their face with the red fluid, staining their teeth and face as they rocked their hips against Spite’s.

Spite felt the immense pain in his shoulder and neck area, within seconds he had overcompensated and flooded Max’s body with endorphins to compensate. They both felt better than they had ever before, the wet stickiness of the blood making their skin slick and sticky. Spite eagerly grinded in response against Visage who pushed themselves down and in. Visage pulled away from the bite they had created and watched as the symbiote reformed over the skin in response. They slid their face down from the wound they had created, drooling over every inch of sticky crimson blood on Spite’s chest. “We know you’re close” Visage said with power. They tenderly kissed the chest of their victim and teased the tips of their sharp teeth across his chest, not planning on tearing the flesh beneath but eagerly enjoying the possibility.

“That really-“ Spite squirmed as he felt Visage wrap their entire hand around his penis, “that really hurt” the last word slipping into a moan as Visage massaged Spite’s cock. “Maxi, I-“ Visage released Spite’s cock as he grasped his entire torso once more, lifting him into the air and bringing his cock to Visage’s mouth in one quick movement. “I don’t know how much longer I can-“ Spite cried out and jerked his hips rhythmically as Visage sucked deeply on Spite’s cock. Spite wrapped his legs around Visage’s head and neck, moaning loudly as he felt himself shoot himself into the wet mouth of his dominant fucker. Visage slurped Spite until his hips ceased their bucking, the energy he once had drowning into nothing more than a relaxed and limp toy. Visage drank the fluid, the host within not enjoying the taste but mentally chuckling at the situation that had put them there in the first place. Spite relaxed his legs from Visage’s neck and allowed his limp body to be carefully placed back on the ground. He stood up and brushed himself off, panting from the excitement and orgasmic conclusion. 

“That was…” Spite couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, he had never had sex with anyone besides his own host before. “I don’t think I’ve ever been at a loss for words” the pain in his neck had dulled but remained unpleasant, it would likely scar. Visage had not finished in any capacity during the experience but Spite could tell that wouldn’t have happened regardless. “Just tell me something” Spite looked inquisitively towards the creature who’s body language had stiffened and returned similarly to that of what it was before their experience together. Visage tilted their head and brushed themselves off, having had mixed feelings about the experience overall but still glad that it had happened. “Do I need to worry about this… I’m not even _from_ here but I need to know if I need to worry about you.” Visage shook their head in response, they chose not to share elaborate details but the implication was that they understood what they were doing. Spite had gathered that he would never stand a chance in a one on one fight, but the fact that he hadn’t been killed after being in such a vulnerable position was a positive note to leave on. Spite turned towards the city and considered that his trip had reached a conclusion. “Note to self, and Maxi… SEX WITH ANOTHER PERSON IS AWESOME!” Spite yelled to Max in the street.


End file.
